Tifa’s Despair 11: To Be A Slave Or Not To Be
by Disy
Summary: Tifa is captured and brought to Jenova's Palaca by Aerith where she is enslaved with other victims across the Final Fantasy universe. Will she escape or suffer forever?


Tifa's Despair 11: To Be A Slave Or Not To Be

It's been a week since Aerith, Yuffie, Elena, Rikku, Yuna, Paine, Lulu and the summon Shiva had challenged Tifa Lockhart.  
They had been the first and only people to have done what no one else could have done.  
They broke Tifa Lockhart, broke her spine and almost her spirit once more.  
Used her as a toy, an instrument of sexual relief and plain torture.  
After the long painful day Aerith had begun her plan to deliver Tifa to her mistress Jenova.  
All the girls who had broke Tifa had their memory wiped for a period, a tournament had been held, Tifa played along hoping to escape.  
Once again she'd been beaten and became the center of attention as the girls merely fought each other with her as their price.  
At first Rikku one and claimed Tifa as her own, she became her slave, then someone looking like Yuna arrived and stole Tifa after she and Rikku had enjoyed her.  
For days Tifa has been passed on…also to the woman called Lulu.  
At first Tifa felt safe, but then Lulu began to force her will upon the young fighter with her magic for days Tifa had been bound to a bed, not even beaten simply loved to the point she could take no more.  
She couldn't even scream, Lulu had put a moogle doll in her mouth.  
Another attack had followed this time it was Aerith, Lulu had been easily beaten but Aerith made clear she had no ill feelings.  
Now Aerith and Tifa were in a truck with Aerith behind the wheel. "So Tif, ready to meet Scarlet and Jenova again?"  
"Where are you taking me!?" Tifa spat as she say beside the flower girl, she couldn't move Aerith's magic had bound her to the chair.  
"Like I said, to Jenova and Scarlet…" The flower girl replied.  
Tifa shot her a look and Aerith laughed. "Oh, you mean…literally where to? The Northern Crater of course you silly girl."  
That wasn't good, that was a place of evil…  
"Why are you still doing this to me? Haven't you punished me enough? What have I ever done to you!?" Tifa shouted.  
"We've been over this before, listen you don't like me, I don't like you. You're a victim so I'm just going to make you miserable and keep doing so far as long as I can. Why don't you enjoy yourself during the trip?"  
Before Tifa could reply she hovered back into the large cabin which was big enough to stand in tall.  
Tifa's wrists and ankles had been tied together by leather straps, already at Lulu's place.  
She was wearing her famous outfit once more, a tight short white shirt, suspensors pushed aside by her marvelous breasts and a black minis-skirt showing off her killer legs.  
All in all Tifa was perfect, beautiful to the point even the angels would be jealous.  
Perhaps that was her whole problem, for over a year now girls have beaten, tortured, humiliated and abused her out of jealously or sheer loathing.  
More than once Tifa had turned a perfectly friendly girl into a raging mistress simply by the sound of her screams.  
Then Aerith's staff flew between her legs, just between Tifa's body and her leather straps, effectively binding her against the hovering staff. "No, Aerith!"  
"Can't hear you!" Aerith laughed and snapped her fingers.  
Tifa's hands and ankles were forced against the wooden staff as it began to move and twist like a raging bull she was trying to ride.  
Tifa tried to escape but Aerith's magic was too powerful, the worst part was her tong had been missing ever since the tournament…  
So now her bare womanhood was slid across the wooded staff, after but a few minutes a long wet line appeared on the staff and Tifa's face was red as she moaned.  
The staff only increased and Tifa began to yelp once so often as the staff moved across her delicate nether lips.  
"God, I love that sound," Aerith mocked. "Try not to come all over my cabin floor will you?"  
The rest of the journey continued this way, once and a while Tifa managed to open her eyes and the area had changed…it was as if they were teleporting, nothing surprised her anymore these days.  
After a few hours her womanhood felt sore and she'd stopped crying, the cabin floor was covered in a small pool of cum.  
Tifa felt so embarrassed, but the staff never stopped harassing her.  
It was of course Aerith's magic who did it all…  
"Out we go." The flower girl said and the straps around Tifa's wrists and ankles burned to ashes.  
The staff slipped underneath and Tifa fell hard to the metal cabin floor, she let out a groan and another moan the moment Aerith grabbed a fist full of her hair and dragged her out.  
Outside it was snowing, Tifa felt uncomfortable, this was the place Jenova had once utterly beaten her senseless.  
As Aerith dragged Tifa over the snow covered ground by her hair the fighter saw the opening of the cave she'd been in once drew closer.  
Once inside something was different, instead of a vast cavern it was now filled by a crystal palace.  
"Amazing isn't it…? Served quite right to hold all our prizes in, like you." Aerith mocked and pulled Tifa along, this time on her feet.  
"Prizes? You mean there's more?" Tifa asked stunned.  
The flower girl nodded. "Jup, lots more. Mistress Jenova wants more and more. You've already met the girls from the Tenth World. Well we've claimed other slaves from other worlds…at least you're not alone anymore."  
And with that realization they moved along.  
There were no guards at the palace gate and Aerith tugged Tifa along like some pet.  
Once inside the large hall Tifa looked around, there were a few women she didn't know, some looking dark others not so much, but they didn't look like slaves.  
"We've also brought people who shared our opinions, across the world's we've enslaved dozens of heroines as some might call them, I just call them sluts, like you Tif." Aerith answered her unspoken question.  
She was then thrown to the ground and when Tifa looked up she saw a high stairs and on top of it a throne, with Jenova sitting on it.  
Next to Jenova sat Scarlet and on the other side a woman she didn't know.  
"Dear, Tifa. My most precious girl in the whole wide worlds…well come up here and give me a kiss." Scarlet ordered.  
When Tifa made no attempt to move Aerith kicked her butt pushing Tifa on the stairs. "Do as she says! Crawl!"  
Tifa realizing now all the other women in the hall had come to watch knew she had no choice, they were in the dozens, if she angered them now there was no way she could defeat an army of angry women with powers she didn't know about.  
Besides she couldn't even beat Aerith or Jenova.  
So she lowered her head and crawled up the stairs causing a laugh to go on in the hall, it was humiliating.  
Once up the stairs Tifa didn't dare look at Jenova whose eager tentacles were hovering around her throne.  
Scarlet then patted on her lap. "Come up here, or else you'll catch a cold."  
"I'd rather not…" Tifa began, but was slapped in the face and Scarlet pulled her up by her hair.  
"I said get up here!"  
Once Tifa sat on the woman's lap she stared blankly at Scarlet, she was a woman in her mid thirties, pretty but not nearly in Tifa's league.  
She was wearing a scarlet dress again, fitted tight around her slender but firm body and high heels.  
Tifa shivered as the woman's hands ran across her bare legs and stomach, especially her stomach, rubbing over it full of lust.  
"Oh, you have such a gorgeous body Tifa…did you miss me?" Scarlet asked.  
Tifa allowed the woman to touch her, she didn't like it, but it felt…good. "Not really, in fact I was kind of hoping never to see your face again."  
Scarlet began to twist Tifa's nipple through her shirt until it was rock hard, the fighter began to moan. "Ah, don't be mean. Is it because we had a little fight last time we met?"  
She twisted harder and Tifa arched her back pressing her precious orbs full forward and screamed. "You bitch! You tortured me! You all did!"  
Then her head was grabbed and Scarlet forced a kiss in her lips, at first Tifa gave in, returning it passionately.  
Scarlet's free hand began to massage her large rack and trailed down over her stomach in her skirt…  
"Let me go!" Tifa spat after tearing her head loose and jumped away from Scarlet…a thin line of pre-cum connecting her womanhood and the tip of Scarlet's finger.  
Scarlet smirked and looked at the line. "Seems your body doesn't want me to…"  
Tifa's head reddened as the crowd around the high throne laughed wickedly at the girl's humiliation.  
"Now, here…" Scarlet ordered and snapped her fingers in front of her.  
Tifa shook her head and Scarlet stood up and walked over.  
She then grabbed Tifa's head and pulled her down, forcing the girl's back on her knees while giving a wild lustful kiss as her hand plunged into Tifa's skirt again, playing violently with the girl's sweet spot.  
It was a humiliating and lustful sight, everyone enjoyed it as Scarlet forced herself upon Tifa, kissing her, touching her.  
Tifa began to squirm in the woman's grasp, she moaned and cried but couldn't escape while the woman's fingers were relentless.  
Then she climaxed, on the throne, for all to see, the humiliation was complete.  
Before she fell down exhausted to the throne floor, Tifa gave a hard vengeful tug on Scarlet's blonde hair.  
"You bitch! After I'm being so nice to you!" Scarlet roared and drive the needle of her heel on Tifa's womanhood.  
The fighter squirmed and screamed under the assault trying to pull Scarlet's feet off her own dripping sweet spot everyone seemed to want a piece of.  
Aerith's laughter reached her ears…  
Scarlet pulled her up and slapped her hard across the face, hard enough to send her down falling off the stairs.  
When Tifa reached the ground floor and fell on her back Aerith smirked and brought her foot down on Tifa's boob, pressing it under the full weight of her body.  
Once again Tifa cried out, why this always happened to her, Aerith enjoyed very second of it.  
Suddenly the flower girl stopped and walked away with a bow.  
When Tifa wondered why three tentacles wrapped around her wrists and neck, giving pressure and Jenova lifted her up.  
"Ignorant child, there is no escaping. There will be no rest for you, now let me give you a taste of what is coming for the rest of your life." Jenova whispered in a thousand voices and one and the same.  
The alien being extended her finger reaching for Tifa's womanhood and drove the tip of her finger inside.  
Normally that didn't bother Tifa anymore…but Jenova seemed to posses powers even greater than before, and explosion of pain filled Tifa's entire body and she shuddered in the tentacles.  
Letting out an icy scream and the pain was suddenly equally matched by a wave of pleasure and she gave after a single touch, not just a bit, for a whole minute she squirmed in the tentacles.  
Coming once more for everyone to see.  
"Aerith," Jenova whispered yet it filled the entire hall. "Bring her to cell sixty-six."  
With that Jenova dropped Tifa and the beautiful fighter fell down helplessly down the stairs again, once down Aerith dropped her foot on her breast again. "As you wish my mistress."

Minutes later Aerith open a thick door and threw Tifa inside without another word.  
The fighter curled up in a ball, she'd always been tortured and abused, but never before did a situation seem so desperate, there were dozens of cruel women outside that cell.  
All no doubt wanting a piece of her, how could she escape?  
"Well, well, look what we've got here!" A young voice said.  
When Tifa looked up she adjusted her eyes quickly to the light.  
She saw a woman with torn clothes, a white vest, brown mini-skirt and strawberry blonde hair, the woman had beautiful eyes and for some reason she reminded Tifa of Cloud.  
Without any reason the woman kicked her in the chest forcing Tifa to roll on her back with a cry.  
Before she could react the woman planted her booted feet on Tifa's breast pinning her down and rubbed cruelly causing Tifa to moan.  
"She looks even more slutty than you Ashe." The woman said and looked back.  
Another girl walked forward, this one who's voice spoke the first.  
Tifa was nearly insulted…this girl wore…well the same amount of clothing as her.  
She had a pretty face, a torn white blouse, a pair of weird long boots with heels and the shortest mini-skirt ever, which was also pink.  
"Finally someone else who dares to show some skin. You're just jealous Lightning!" Ashe replied and walked over.  
She lay down next to Tifa and pulled Lightning's foot away and stared at the fighter, trailing her hand over Tifa's body. "Hey, you look cute. Wanna hug?"  
Before Tifa could decline the girl wrapped her arms around her and pressed their bodies together, breasts-to-breasts, legs rubbing over each other.  
"Why are you—" Tifa was saying.  
"They probably hurt you right? I'm just making you feel better!" Ashe responded and hugged Tifa some more, not knowing she aroused the fighter.  
Tifa felt herself getting wet again and sobbed, causing Ashe to say. "Hey, it's okay don't cry."  
"No you moron!" Lightning snapped and kicked the heel of her boot a few times against Tifa's dripping womanhood causing the fighter to yelp. "You're making her wet!"  
"Oeh, really…?" Ashe asked naughty and suddenly began to fumble with Tifa's skirt.  
The girl's other hand reached down and Tifa began to moan as yet another woman she'd never met before began to have her way with her and she cried. "Please! Don't!"  
"Ashe, let her go. Can't you see that's Tifa Lockhart?" A new voice said.  
Tifa forced her eyes open and looked up weakly, another young and gorgeous woman was there, only what disturbed Tifa was that the woman was bound in chains, hanging in the air by chains wrapped around her wrists and ankles and pulled them apart.  
She had long flowing blonde hair and a green headband around her forehead to prevent it from falling in her face.  
She was wearing a tattered…well whatever it was supposed to be it now looked like a skin tight green one piece bathing suit.  
And what a body she had…her legs were completely exposed except for a pair of rough boots.  
"Wauw, really? You're THE Tifa Lockhart?" Ashe asked and Tifa nodded.  
Out of nowhere Lightning delivered a vicious kick to Tifa's sweet spot, Tifa roared out loud throwing Ashe off her while rubbing her sore womanhood. "Why!?"  
"Because you're the fucking bitch who caused this!" Lightning spat and mounted Tifa.  
She then pulled and twisted Tifa's hard nipples causing the fighter to scream even more. "Because you allowed yourself to be abused by those bitches from your world, that Jenova thing rallied all our enemies! For weeks I've been hunted down by those bitches until they finally caught me and brought here!" Lightning roared.  
Tifa then struck her in the face and the fierce woman fell off. "I didn't want this either!"  
Enraged Lightning stood up, but the woman in chains said. "Let her be, Lightning. She can't help this as much as we can. We're all victims."  
"You shut up Celes, just shut up! She was the first! Because of her they all longed to dominate us all!" Lightning said and fell down crying.  
Tifa crawled up against the wall rubbing her breasts. "What do…"  
Celes cleared her throat drawing the attention. "Allow me to quickly explain. From what I've been able to find out you've been assaulted and abused several times. When the creature known as Jenova reached its full power in the Life Stream, it was able to go to other worlds of our universe. There the thing rallied all out enemies and friends, female ones…why I do not know. Turned them all against us, we're but a few, and we're not the last. Most girls join Jenova rather than suffer her fate. Me, Ashe and Lightning are one of the few who didn't join them. We've been brought here from our world one by one and subdued to their will every day."  
"You mean…" Tifa began.  
"We're slaves alright! We're fucking sex slaves! Those bitches come here every day, tie us up or just beat the shit out of us until they had their fun and then they just come back the next day!" Lightning roared.  
Celes motioned to the bed behind her. "Go rest, Tifa. An initiation will come, I do not know when. But be ready to take it."  
"We can try to fight them off!" Tifa replied.  
Celes shook her head smiling. "I'm afraid not, the new slave will first few 'welcomed' by the other slaves. We must do it Tifa. Us three, must do with you as we are ordered, or else we'll all be punished even more."  
Completely stunned Tifa crawled to the bed.

Several hours passed, Tifa was asleep, still dressed in her same out fit.  
A gentle hand brushed through her hair and Tifa woke up, looking up and saw Celes's smiling face.  
"You're free?" Tifa asked as Celes gently caressed her face in a caring matter.  
The other woman nodded and said. "It's time…"  
She guided Tifa up till the fighter sat on the knees. "Can't we…"  
Before the fighter could say anymore a window in the door opened, it was Aerith. "Celes, Ashe and Sparkle…I mean Lightning. You will now initiate Tifa Lockhart. I will give instructions as you go."  
Without another warning Celes grabbed Tifa's arms and pulled her forward, stretching Tifa's back so she couldn't resist. "Please, don't struggle, you'll only make it worse!"  
Even so Tifa did struggle a lot, she felt someone pull up her skirt and she cried out begging for them to stop.  
But they didn't, she felt a small figure sit on her back causing her pain and restraining her and Ashe said. "Sorry silly. We can't, it'll be over soon!"  
Lightning slapped Tifa's ass. "Pay back…"  
In a brutal way Lightning forced her hand inside Tifa's womanhood, she cursed once Tifa's juices instantly hit her face and twisted.  
Celes and Ashe did everything they could to restrain Tifa as she squirmed underneath them, crying, begging, screaming as Lightning violated her.  
"Pleaseeee Stop!" Tifa cried out and her cried deformed into a lustful weep.  
She came, Lightning cursed again and covered Tifa's womanhood as it hit her face again. "Stop doing that you bitch!"  
"Now on the floor." Aerith ordered.  
Without question the three girls threw Tifa on the cold crystal floor.  
"Don't do this! We can fight them!" Tifa begged but soon overpowered once more.  
Lightning twisted her arms around and locked them behind her back, she then sat on the ground with Tifa in front of her and forced the fighter to open her legs with her own.  
It was an awkward position.  
Ashe moved to Tifa's left side and Celes to the right, sitting on their knees.  
The light brown haired girl then lifted up Tifa's shirt until her breasts popped out underneath them, the girl giggled. "Gosh, they're so…pretty! Can I touch them?"  
"Touch her breasts." Aerith ordered having the time of her life.  
Ashe did as she was told and gently massaged Tifa's magnificent orbs, giggling all the time as she did this.  
"Rougher, Tifa likes it rough. Cause her pain, a lot of it!" Aerith ordered. "Squeeze her nipples and bite them, Ashe. Do it or it's off to see Fran again."  
Fear appeared all over the girl's face and she hasty began to pinch Tifa's nipples and bite down hard on them causing the fighter to arch her back and cry.  
When Tifa twisted her head around to ease the pain Lightning suddenly kissed her forcefully and she whispered between their wrestling tongues. "You bitch…I like you, I love you. I hate you, you're the reason of all of this. If we ever get out of here, you owe me big time."  
They broke the kiss for a moment and Tifa was completely confused, again some said they loved her only to pain her.  
"Instead of abusing me, you should try and help me get out of here!" Tifa snapped.  
Lightning rolled her eyes and kissed her again.  
Celes then locked her legs around one of Tifa's and began to ride her eager covered womanhood over Tifa's knee, surprising the fighter.  
Then suddenly Celes began to rub her finger quickly over Tifa's exposed sweet spot.  
Tifa moaned and broke the kiss with Lightning and turned to face Celes.  
"Please, you don't have to do this! If we work together we can…stop touching me!" Tifa cried out in utter despair.  
Once again she'd reached her limit, no matter where she'd go, no matter who she'd counter there would always be women ready to abuse her, even in other worlds now.  
"I'm sorry, love," Celes replied and slipped her finger inside Tifa causing the girl to scream and squirm even more as Celes wriggled her finger around inside Tifa. "But we don't have a choice."  
Celes slipped another finger inside and Aerith shouted something, Tifa didn't hear what.  
A second later Celes was slapping her face, after every ten slaps she drew in a long passionate deep kiss, forcing it upon Tifa.  
Eventually the four of them fell down, the girls were hungry, molesting Tifa like their lives depended on it.  
And she came again.  
"Now for the pole." Aerith said and the girls who assaulted Tifa, their fellow slave, knew exactly what to do.  
The slaves hauled Tifa up to her feet and began to slap her around as they circled around her.  
When Tifa got struck in the face by Celes, she stumbled the other way only to find Ashe's hand waiting to slap her in another direction.  
This went on for a minute until they reached a rough crystal pole in the center of their cell.  
The girls forced Tifa down on her stomach and Celes and Lightning grabbed Tifa's ankles.  
"Please stop it!" Tifa cried out but was silenced as Ashe lifted up her face, literally lifting Tifa's upper body up in the air and stole a kiss.  
Then Ashe suddenly broke the kiss, when Tifa wondered why the other two girls viciously pulled her legs back causing her womanhood to be slammed against the rough crystal pole.  
Tifa's eyes widened…they were destroying her again.  
Then they pushed back and Tifa fell breast first on the floor, Ashe then gave her another kiss and a slap and she was pulled back again her sweet spot pulled into the pole once more.  
After a while new wet noises went along with Tifa's cries as the pole itself began to get wet.  
The torture went on for minutes until Aerith roared. "Now to the chains."  
Tifa couldn't even stand up anymore.  
Her skirt was still pulled up, along with her shirt, exposing every delicious curve to the girls in front of her.  
With no sympathy the slaves hauled her up and bound Tifa in the same chains that held Celes hours before.  
"Now select your tool." Aerith said.  
Celes waved her hands. "I prefer these…"  
Ashe grabbed a small rod from the bucket to the side, she activated it and Tifa's eyes flew open from fear as a small electric storm was visible on the tip of the rod.  
"I've always wanted to use these every since Fran used them on me!" Ashe said for the first time a bit angry.  
Lightning merely grinned and grabbed a leather whip.  
"Now begin the beating." Aerith continued.  
Celes was up first, slapping Tifa's face and tits, twisting her nipple and groping her womanhood with her bare hands.  
"I'm sorry Tifa, really I am. But you'll get used to it after a few days…then you simply don't care anymore." Celes said and gave Tifa as kiss.  
Then Tifa let out a painful cry as Celes squeezed hard with her fingernails into the most sensitive and fragile spot of Tifa's womanhood.  
The pain was so bad she didn't even came.  
Celes then backed away and Ashe slapped the tip of the rod across Tifa's already burning orbs.  
They bounced with each shock and Tifa cried out with each strike. "Ashe, don't—"  
"Silence!" The princes shrieked in panic. "I have to do this! We'll hug later alright?!"  
And Ashe threw her arm back before driving the tip of the rod into Tifa's sensitive sweet spot, Tifa roared and rattled in the chains as she twisted in all possible angles while the electric current tormented her womanhood.  
Juices fell down to the floor or slid over the rid and after a minute Ashe stopped and pulled the rod back. "Now my hand is all sticky!"  
And as if it was some sort of revenge she rammed the rod five times extremely hard between Tifa's legs.  
"Now it's my turn!" Lightning said with a grin and snapped the whip across the floor.  
Tifa looked up weakly. "Lightning…don't you don't have to—"  
"Even if I didn't have to do this, I still would. I still hate you but I can see where Jenova got the fetish from, this is wonderful." Lightning spat.  
And with that she whipped the leather whip across Tifa's precious orbs leaving red marks behind with each strike.  
Celes and Ashe embraced other, as if the shield each other from the violence.  
Lightning began to chuckle wickedly as the whip tore as Tifa's clothes, one of her suspenders snapped in two.  
And strike literally hit Tifa's nipple and the girl cried out in the chains and a wave of relief came in the form of another orgasm.  
Lightning stopped looking surprised as beautiful girl in front of her was still dripping wet, her body sweaty, her head lowered with pain all over it.  
"Did you just came?" Lightning asked.  
Tifa didn't answer and gave one nod, ashamed but knowing it was what they wanted, it was always what they wanted.  
"Someone here likes the whip a lot, Tifa likes to be whipped! Just wait until everyone hears about this!" Lightning snapped and began to whip Tifa again. "Tifa likes it! You dirty bitch! You came because I whip you, then come again!"  
Lightning aimed her whip strikes at Tifa's womanhood, the pain was immense, Tifa squirmed in the chains but of course couldn't escape as the leather fangs tormented her sweet spot.  
After another minute she came again and Lightning threw the whip away before moving closer and using her fingers to give Tifa a final orgasm along with a kiss.  
Once that was over Aerith snapped her fingers and the chains loosened and Tifa fell to the floor, hurling up in a ball as the other slaves stood around her.  
"Have you had your fun…?" Tifa asked weakly.  
"My dear Tifa, it isn't even begun." Aerith whispered. "To the bed of Glowing Sensitivity with her!"  
The girls picked Tifa up, she couldn't even struggle anymore as they slapped her around.  
Then she saw the bed of Glowing Sensitivity…Tifa recognized the color.  
The bed was filled with the materia Aerith had used on her during their last meeting, it gave her both great pleasure and great pain.  
In a minute she was tied down to the bed, with was round and her back was completely arched over it.  
Celes brought a small battery and three wires connected to battery and simply tape against the exposed metal tips of the wires.  
"It's almost over, Tifa…just a few more hours." Celes assured her.  
"Hours?!" Tifa cried but was hushed as Ashe planted another forced kiss.  
Surely they didn't love her that much but the girl, at least Celes and Ashe were doing that to prevent Tifa from shouting and angering Aerith or someone else, getting her in even bigger trouble.  
Tifa realized grimly…this was the only way they could protect her, to punish her themselves instead of forcing Aerith or someone else do it.  
Ashe's kiss was an agony and please no doubt because of the materia and she already came again as Celes was attaching something to her womanhood.  
Celes sighed and looked annoyed as her hand was covered in Tifa's cum, she moved her to Tifa's face and wiped her hand clean over Tifa's lips.  
Even going as far as sticking her fingers inside Tifa's mouth…tradition Tifa concluded.  
Then one of the taped wires was placed on her womanhood the other two on her breasts.  
Lightning grinned and turned the battery on and in a rhythm shocks came over the wires.  
First the one on her left breast causing her large perfect orb to bounce by the sudden shock.  
It was enough to send Tifa mad of pain.  
Then the one on her right and her orb bounced up equally causing a giggle to come from Ashe who began to kiss Tifa's bouncing breasts as it went on.  
Then once in a while a shock was delivered to Tifa's womanhood…instantly sending her over the edge…

The torture had gone on for hours until Tifa was in a near comatose state wrapped over the bed.  
Once she didn't cum or shout anymore Aerith said it was enough and left.  
The three girls quickly untied Tifa and nurtured her affectionately.  
They had turned from cruel mistresses to loving nurses, even Lightning.  
They rubbed and even kissed Tifa's sore spots long enough until Tifa recovered from her trance-like state.  
Celes and the other two slaves apologized explaining they had no choice…Tifa decided to hold no grudges.  
And within the hour their door opened but no one was their.  
"What's going on?" Tifa asked weakly.  
"Shower time, and then eating time." Ashe said.  
Celes took a warn full tone. "Remember we need to stay together as a group, if not…well we know what happens."  
Tifa looked at her confused and Celes brushed her cheek.  
"We need to stay together in groups, or else a few of the guards or even a group of fellow slaves will try and have their way with you." Celes said patiently.  
"Story of my life…" Tifa responded said.

Fifteen minutes later they were guided in rows of dozens of women, all beautiful, all captured, all staring at Tifa with hateful eyes.  
Apparently everyone knew who she was and that she was the first to start all this.  
"Seems to me everyone wants a piece of you, Lockhart." Lightning said in a near playful voice and slapped Tifa's butt.  
Tifa yelped. "Rub it in will you…I've already been abused by more than dozen different women."  
"Care to make it a hundred?" Lightning mocked.  
"Enough you two, look Tifa, just stay close to us. We have friends here, Rosa and a few others." Celes said.  
Another ten minutes later they all stood in some massive dungeon made of crystal.  
With showers running at both walls that were so big they literally created a waterfall, including pools to the side with only a narrow path in the middle.  
As the group of four walked down the path Tifa suddenly recognized a trio.  
Yuna was pressed against the crystal wall under a stream of water while Paine was lustfully claiming her as her own, kissing and biting Yuna's breasts.  
While Rikku stood beside Yuna her hands all over Yuna's lower body and the gunner moaned constantly.  
Tifa jumped in the water towards them, she didn't understand there were three of the women who helped destroy her, what were they doing here?  
Celes was too late to stop her and jumped in after Tifa, followed by Ashe and Lightning.  
"Yuna, Riku, Paine! What are you doing here?" Tifa shrieked.  
Yuna came…as if the sound of Tifa's voice was enough to do so.  
Paine tore her lips away from Yuna's breasts. "You?"  
When Yuna recovered she said weakly. "Tifa? It really is you…"  
"What are you doing here?!" Tifa demanded.  
Rikku dropped her gaze. "Lulu and Aerith betrayed us…we're sorry for the things we did to you—"  
"Speak for yourself I loved seeing this bitch squirm!" Paine shot in.  
"Same here…" Lightning added with a nod.  
Yuna then spoke again. "After the tournament…our memories came back. We had a deal but Aerith broke them, she captured us days ago and brought us here. We're sorry."  
Tifa ignored it and shrug it off, no point in fighting them now. "Where are the others?"  
"Yuffie and Elena managed to escape, I don't know where they are or if they're on Aerith's side or not but I haven't seen them here." Yuna said.  
Tifa spread her arms and all the girls quickly joined in until the sven of them stood in the circle pressed together.  
"Alright, whatever the hell is going on…we're getting out of here." Tifa said.  
"Impossible…" Celes countered.  
"No!" Rikku yelped as Paine squeezed her under the water. "There is a way…through the main hall."  
"There are over three dozen very angry women there! Not to mention Jenova and Aerith themselves!" Celes shot back.  
Tifa nodded. "But if we work together…there's seven of us. We don't have to fight them just barge out and make a run for it."  
Yuna nodded. "Could work, if we all rally our friends here…we'll have a group of twelve if not more!"  
Finally Celes sighed. "It's worth a shot…when?"  
"One week from now. Gives us time to learn more." Yuna offered.  
They nodded and Tifa said. "Then it's settled we'll rally up everyone we can and make a run for it one week from now. Until then…none of you try to rape me again okay?"  
Half of the group mumbled an apology…


End file.
